The Wolf Girl
by jazzybizzle
Summary: {Set in New Moon/Eclipse} When Bella mentions an old friend, Jacob does something that Bella would never forget-he brings her best friend back-and she just happens to be a shapeshifter too. The Cullens eventually return to Forks, but they're not the only vampires doing so. Victoria doesn't have an army this time-but two newborn sidekicks. JacobxBella & many more. R&R :)
1. My Sun

**Hey guys :) Honestly, I don't know where this idea came from, but when I was daydreaming (no surprise there), this just...popped up :) Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor it's characters, nor do I own the character Cho Chang-just her backstory ;)**

* * *

Bella sighed as she gazed sleepily out into the night. It was raining, and all she could think about was her best friend, Jacob. He was somewhere out there...somewhere running with his friends and pack mates as wolves, chasing down a lethal redheaded vampire that was after Bella. It pained the eighteen year old that she wasn't out there. That she wasn't by Jacob's side, or even being kept posted on everything that's going on. It just wasn't fair.

She fought to stay awake, eyelids getting heavier by the minute. But for what? Jacob will be gone for hours, not resting until dawn, and even then he'd only get about two hours of sleep before going on patrol. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, newcomers Seth and Leah, Sam, all of them doing this to protect her. Risking life and limb. Getting lack of rest. Education cut short because of who they already were.

Bella constantly blamed herself because if she hadn't fallen in love with a vampire, then none of this would have ever happened, therefore adding more stress on her part. Of course, her stress and swarm of mixed emotions and feelings were nothing compared to what her boys were going through.

With a sigh, she closed her window and sluggishly and clumsily climbed back into her bed. She didn't even bother getting completely, neatly under the covers; she just grabbed her comforter and pulled what she could over her hips, burying her face in her pillow. Her last thought was aimed towards Jacob.

_Be safe._

* * *

A sixteen year old Quileute shapeshifter phased back, stopping behind a tree to pull his shorts up to his hips and slid on some socks and sneakers. Walking through the pouring rain, although he could still see perfectly, he made his way across the street and towards the house of the girl he loved. It's been a long night, and he really shouldn't be here. But he didn't care. She was more important than all of this.

Reaching his destination, he hopped, kicking himself off the wall of the house silently, his feet landed on the tree trunk, hands wrapping around the branch. Pulling himself up and over, he made one last leap until he was on a perch outside her window. Because of his wounds, he sat back to take a few deep breaths and fought back from cursing; biting his lip, a habit he had picked up from his best female friend, he leaned his head against her window and peeked inside her room. He saw her silhouette, the lazy way the sheets covering her nearly made him chuckle; she shuffled, turning subconsciously on her side, arm extended across the ride side of the bed as if someone was there sleeping next to her.

He knocked on her window softly with his head, but loud enough to wake her.

She stirred.

"Bells?" he whispered. With his hands, he pushed her window up until it was just over his head. "Bella!"

Bella woke with a start, eyes wide as she looked around. Her eyes fell on him, and they got wider. "Jake!" she whispered, and it satisfied him to see her sleepy face brighten as she stumbled out of her bed and crossed the room to push the window all the way up. He noticed that she wore a long-sleeved, fitted white shirt with a few buttons at the top, and light grey shorts that looked a wee bit too short-not that he was complaining or anything. He slid inside her room, standing upright; she eyed his chest, which was in the process of healing itself.

"Hey," he spoke softly.

"Hey..." she whispered back, gasping as he pulled her into his arms for a hug, and she returned the embrace. They stayed silent like that for a moment, relieved that, finally, one was with the other knowing they were safe. Gradually, her arms loosed, sliding back to his front; her small, dainty and pale fingers traced carefully around the scars. Her wide, doe eyes met his as she looked up, forehead lined with worry.

"We got so close, Bells..." Jacob told her, gathering her hands in his bigger, warmer ones. "I almost had her..."

Bella removed her hands from his grip, "I'm glad you didn't. She almost killed you, Jake. I was so worried. I...-" Jacob knew she was this close to either ranting, hyperventilating, crying, or all of the above.

"Shh. It's alright, honey. Try to relax." Jacob led her over to her bed, sitting down next to her.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Bella asked, trying to calm her breathing.

Jacob didn't answer right away.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she gripped his broad shoulders, "Jake, did anyone else get hurt tonight?" _Oh God, Quil, Embry, Seth...they're my boys now! If anything happened to them I...-_

"I don't know, I left after her talons poisoned me," he said. "'Sides, if a pack member got hurt, I would be notified."

Bella nodded, inhaling shakily.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested, and she obliged; she slithered underneath the covers, and he pulled the comforter up to her shoulders, rubbing her arm and she sighed.

"Jake?"

"Mmm?"

"If...if..." she bit her lip, faintly blushing, "if you're planning on staying the night...you can sleep...with me..." she met his gaze timidly, "if you want."

Her best friend hesitated. "I don't know, Bells...I really should go..."

"You haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time. I want you to be comfortable."

"I can, um, sleep outside in my wolf form and..."

"Jacob," her voice became steady, slightly firmer, "I..._want_ you to stay in here. And don't even think about sleeping on the floor. I won't let you."

"Bella..."

"Please?" she begged. "For me?"

She saw him hesitate and knew she had him.

"Are you _sure _you-?"

Bella nodded, smiling a little, patting the empty space next to her.

He sighed in defeat, moving the covers aside and slid in bed next to her. He rolled over on his side so he could look at her.

They layed there together in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Jacob wanted nothing more than to envelope her in his arms, kiss her, cuddle her, do anything to express the love he had for her; but he knew that she was still torn over..._him_.

And like he had told her when they were at the movies...

He wasn't gonna give up.

On the other hand, Bella was beginning to dread the space between them. Lately, she's been thinking about her mixed feelings for Jacob. All this time she's been putting these feelings aside, afraid to fall again, afraid to get hurt again, afraid to get left again. And she was still in a semi-depressed state, nearly going into shock after she had cliff-dived that day. It had only been a week ago...

His warm, comforting hand covered over hers between them, and hers squeezed back gently; bringing their hands up further to chest level, she pushed her hand up against his, causing his hand to straighten up against hers. She admired the way his fingers extended above hers, her own fingerpads taking up almost half of his, more so.

"Are we having a Tarzan moment?" Jacob whispered with a grin.

Bella giggled. It felt so good to laugh, truly effortless and without any force exerted behind it. Without thinking, her hand curved around his, bringing his hand up to her cheek so he could cup her pale skin. Jacob just stayed still, feeling butterflies and confidence at the same time, wishing that he knew what was going on inside her head; and for once, he wondered how her leech was able to deal with this all the time. It was frustrating. Did she like him or no? Yes. No. Wait, yes. Jacob knew Bella so well. He knew she did have feelings for him, but she just won't admit it.

Bella closed her eyes, leaning into his touch; it soothed her, relaxed her nerves.

"Have you been in touch with your sisters?" she asked out of nowhere, eyes still closed.

_Well that was random as hell. _"Um...occasionally, like once or twice every month."

"How're they doing?"

"Good, I guess...Rach's visiting Rebecca in Hawaii."

"Maybe we should go sometime," Bella opened her eyes and met his gaze with a soft smile. "I could use some sun."

Jacob chuckled, "Definitely."

"But on second thought..." Bella thought out loud, slowly inching closer to him. "I already have my sun...right here." She wrapped her arms around his torso and shivered, head nestled in his chest.

Jacob smiled big, wrapping his arms around her in return; he thought this would just be a short embrace, and then she'd pull back. But she didn't. Her eyes were closed, breathing was slow and even, and her body was curled up against him now, increasing their closeness as her consciousness began to fade. Jacob yawned, finding himself getting sleepy quickly, realizing how tired he really was...and how _comfortable _he was...

"Sweet dreams, Bells..." Jacob murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

And just like that, Bella's nightmares faded into wonderful memories of her childhood, back when her and her best friend were just known as Jake and Bells.

Sweet dreams indeed.

* * *

When Jacob woke up the next day, midday, he came to quite abruptly.

Bella rose her head from where it lay on his abdomen, arms loosening from around him. "What's wrong?"

"What time is it?" Jacob croaked, voice deepened with sleep, and Bella found it very attractive.

"Almost one," Bella replied, rubbing her eyes as she sat up straight; he removed his arms from around her, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why?"

"And how long have you been up?" Jacob demanded, breathing accelerating.

"Since...seven."

"_What? _And you didn't _wake me up?!" _He made to sit up, but she pushed him back down on his back. Okay, so he let her do that one. That wouldn't have been possible if he had been fully awake.

"I didn't want to, you looked too comfortable...and peaceful and..." Bella bit her lip, "I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, I was in and out all morning anyway."

"Bells, I don't think you understand," Jacob said, "when Sam finds out where I've been, and he will, I am so. Dead."

"You act like he's Billy."

"In many ways he is," Jacob groaned, and as if on cue, a wolf howl was heard in the distance. He sighed, getting up and out of her bed. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I gotta go!"

Bella pouted. "Do you know when you'll come back?"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "I wish there was something I could do...but what Sam says, goes."

"You don't have to, Jake..." Bella crawled over to the edge of her bed, sitting on her knees. "Don't you remember what you told me? You were orignally supposed to be the Alpha. You have the power, I know you do. You could be the Alpha if you wanted to."

Jacob fought his spirit wolf's urge to obey his Alpha, crossing the room and back to her, "It's not that simple, Bells. Besides, being the Alpha is a big responsibility. I'll be more busy than ever. It's best if Sam led..." He gave her a bear hug, which she returned. "I wish you wouldn't have to be alone all the time, especially when I'm gone."

"Me too..." Bella murmured against his chest.

"Isn't there anyone you can hang out with?"

"The people in mind probably want nothing to do with me. There was always one person who'd put up with me on a daily basis-besides you." She smiled bashfully. "And she was an amazing friend...but she moved to Scotland when I moved here."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"'S not your fault." She pulled away to look at him. Another wolf howl was heard. "You should go."

"Yeah." Jacob hugged her once more, "Thanks for letting me stay. I owe you lots."

Bella's lips pulled up in a sly grin, "Oh yes you do."

Jacob chuckled, heading for the window. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Jake."

He felt her eyes on him as he opened the window, pushing it up, and threw himself out. As he ran in the woods, the change already shaking his body violently, he thought back to what Bella had said.

_"There was always one person who'd put up with me on a daily basis-besides you...And she was an amazing friend...but she moved to Scotland when I moved here."_

Jacob pondered on that, pushing himself faster as he ran on all fours.

He was gonna make Bella happy, no matter what it takes.


	2. An Old Friend Returns

**Hey guys :) Thanks for those who have favorited, followed, reviewed, or just took the time out of your day (or night, depending where you are in the world) to read this. I'm glad you all like the story so far.**

* * *

Bella didn't see Jacob for another ten days. It was almost torture. She would call him, but he would either be 'getting some rest' or 'too busy', as told by Billy. Despite being disappointed, she'd tell Billy to send Jacob her love and regards, and go about with her day.

At school, Angela and Jessica were talking to her again. Well, Angela made her attempts, but the shy girl could only talk for so long; and Jessica was, well, Jessica, but she was nicer. Sort of.

But on the following Wednesday, her mood went from low to high. She had been working on her homework at the kitchen table, Charlie at work which left her home alone and a little uneasy, when there was a knock at the front door. Putting her pencil down, she got up and walked over to the door, calming her breathing before she opened it.

And there he stood, standing there on the porch and casually leaning against the wall of the house. For once, not half naked. Shocker.

"Hey." He gave her her favorite grin; the sunny one.

Her whole face brightened.

Bella squealed-the boy was making her _squeal _now-and flung her arms around his neck; they laughed in unison, in happiness as he returned her embrace tightly. Her feet came off the ground as he swung her around in enthusiasm.

"You busy?" he asked, setting her down on her feet; they were still gripping each other by the arms.

"Not anymore." Bella shook her head and smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jacob suggested, trying not to sound mischievous or have that I-am-SO-up-to-something look on his face.

She nodded automatically, fighting the urge not to cringe; the last time someone asked her to go for a walk with them, it didn't end so well...She wasn't going to blame Jacob for that. "Sure. Whatever you want."

* * *

They had taken his motorbike. Bella missed the days where he would just work on the bikes, and she'd contribute, and they'd talk about random things that wouldn't matter tomorrow; she missed the days where all Jacob had to worry about was school.

It wasn't like she didn't like him the way he was now. In fact, she grew to love it. His haircut wasn't as bad anymore, in fact it quite suited him and the rest of his pack brothers, he was pretty well built, and his spirit wolf was beautiful.

So here they were, walking side by side on La Push beach like they always did when she was in the area; sometimes he would reach out and grab her hand, something she was used to by now and didn't mind-plus she grew to really like his touch, and she would let their hands swing between them. The sun was just peeking out of the clouds, and there was a slight breeze in the air.

But why did she have a feeling that Jake was up to something?

Her suspicions were confirmed about ten minutes later.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I, um...got a surprise for you." He gave her a shy smile, slowing down their walking to a stop.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously as he slid his hand out of hers and buried them in his pockets, moving himself to stand in front of her.

"Well..." Jacob looked down at his shoes, then back up at her, "Remember when you told me that you were missing your friend-the one that moved to Scotland?"

"Mhmm..." _Where is he going with this?_

"I, um, talked to Charlie the other day," he explained, "and he told me about her. I asked him if he could get in touch with her somehow and he actually got in touch with her mom."

"Really?" Her heart fluttered as she grew nervous and suspicious at the same time.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Turns out that they were already moving down here, in La Push."

Breath hitching in her throat, her fingers played together as her eyes widened.

"She arrived yesterday, Bells," Jacob continued, giving her a lopsided grin. "She's here."

"Well where does she live? Can we go? I have to see her!" Bella said eagerly.

Jacob's smile widened. "There's no need, Bells."

"Where is she?"

There was another breeze, and Bella heard a giggle coming from behind her, "I'm right here."

Bella whirled around, gasping.

Because there, standing before her, was none other than Cho Chang, Bella's best friend from Phoenix. She had changed since the last time Bella had seen her. Her black hair was now shorter, stopping right above her chest, and had brown streaks in it; being of Asian decent, she had russet colored skin, a shade slightly lighter than Jacob's skin color, and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless blue top with two ruffles, the top ruffle a darker shade of blue than the bottom, revealing some of her stomach; black shorts that made her hips look curvy; and black velvet knee high boots with a slight wedge, otherwise flat.

"C-Cho?" Bella stammered in disbelief.

Cho beamed, revealing pearly white teeth, "Hi, Bella!"

"Cho!" The two old friends embraced each other tight, just like any other pair of girls would; girl language-which included squealing, talking very fast or not even completing sentences, a few tears here and there-something Jacob didn't really understand, even though he did have two sisters. So he just smiled and watched.

While hugging her, Bella mentally noted how warm Cho's skin felt, almost feverish.

_Hmm..._

"W-Why-How-?" Bella stuttered, pulling back.

"It took some hard convincing," Cho said, "and luckily Mom's job relocated. It was Charlie who suggested us moving down here, either in Forks or La Push. Mom found a nice house down here, and next thing you know, Jacob comes knocking at my door and asking who I was." She shot a look at Jacob from other Bella's shoulder, and Jacob started laughing at the look on her face. Cho came from a pretty wealthy family, but she wasn't _rich._

Bella turned around too, as if she was just noticing Jacob's presence. "You did all of this for me?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah."

Bella smiled before throwing herself at Jacob for a tight hug. "Thank you _so _much..." She whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you," he whispered back, and was thrown off guard when she kissed him on the cheek. Blushing hard, he smiled goofily as she pulled away, and she giggled at the look on his face.

The three ventured off, continuing their walk around the beach. Cho told Bella about what she's been up to for the past year and a half, what it was like to go to an all-girls private school-which Cho did not like, and Bella did the same. When it came to the subject of Edward, Bella only just scraped the surface. What she didn't notice was the look Jacob and Cho shared.

"He shouldn't have left you like that," Cho said, lacing her fingers with Bella's. "Sounds like a dick if you ask me."

Bella smiled softly. "Yeah, well...I guess it was for the best." Jacob gave her a reassuring smile, and her own began to widen.

Cho's mouth curved more to one side, forming a smirk as she innocently said, "So, bloodsuckers, huh?" Bella looked over at Cho, alarmed. "Or do you prefer a better term? Like...the Cold Ones?" She looked at Jacob for confirmation, and he nodded. "Or we can just flat out say vampires?"

"You _know_?" Bella gasped.

"Jacob filled me in on _everything_." Cho nodded. "You don't have to lie anymore, Bella."

"But-!" Bella looked from Jacob to Cho repeatedly. "She can't know! Isn't that breaking the treaty? Even though you told me...Now you'll have to protect the both of us!"

"Calm down, Bells," said Jacob. "We don't have to worry about Cho."

"Yeah. I can take care of myself," Cho said.

Bella crossed her arms stubbornly. "How?"

Another look was exchanged between Jacob and Cho.

"Why do you keep looking at each other like that?" Bella said, coming to a halt, and so did the other two.

"You haven't figured it out, already?" Cho asked, she and Jacob now standing beside each other and across from the brunette.

"Figured what out?"

"Just think about it, Bells," Jacob said. "Notice anything..._different_ about her?"

Bella studied Cho then, comparing her to Jacob. Both had tan skin, dark but friendly eyes, toned bodies (Bella instantly grew jealous of Cho's legs), warm skin-_hot_ even...Cho referring to the Cullens as 'bloodsuckers' like Jacob and the pack often did...

And then it clicked.

"A-Are you a-?" she choked out.

A look of determination came over Cho as she spoke, "The redheaded bitch wouldn't know what hit her."

Bella didn't know whether to feel happy or extremely worried. But, as usual, it was always both. "You're a werewolf...a shapeshifter..."

"I have Quileute blood," Cho nodded. "On my mother's side of the family too. She knows."

"So you're a member of Sam's pack now?"

Again, Cho nodded.

"That was the first time I ever saw Leah express some form of happiness," Jacob said, "She was thrilled that another girl was in the pack. Quil was apalled, but he got over it eventually."

Bella said nothing.

"Bella?" Cho asked.

Bella shook her head quickly, as if she was snapping out of it. "Hmm?"

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Oh, um, yeah. I am. Just trying to take this all in..."

Jacob's stomach growled, and he held it. The girls giggled at him. "Let's go to Emily's," he suggested.

* * *

"Bells, you remember how to ride this, right?" Jacob asked, towing his motorbike through the woods.

"Oh yeah, especially the last time I tried," Bella's voice dripped in sarcasm as she and Cho followed. "Totally aced that. You think it's a great idea for me to try this through the _woods _without breaking a bone? Good thinking, Jake!"

Jacob chuckled, "I was kidding, Bella."

They walked in the opening, Jacob using the always welcomed wolf-call. And, just like that, the pack members practically lept out of Emily's house. First Quil and Embry, then Seth and Jared, and then Paul.

"Hey, look who's back!"

"Wassap, Bella!" said Quil.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella," said Embry. "Maybe we can get a break from Jake's _obsessive_ inner monologue."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I wish Bella would call!" Paul mimicked, giving Jacob's arm a playful push.

"I wish Bella _wouldn't_ call!" Jared added.

"Maybe I should call Bella!" Embry teased.

"Maybe I should call Bella and_ hang up!"_ Quil guffawed.

The pack burst into laughter, including Cho, and even Bella had to laugh; it felt so good being around them again.

Jacob shook his head while chuckling, smiling a little, "Alright, you can shut up now."

"Dude, you know we're just playin'," Quil said as each of them took a turn to hug Bella.

"And I did call, didn't Billy tell you?" Bella said after hugging Seth.

"Yeah. When I get home and I'm barely conscious," Jacob told her in almost a grumble.

"Where's Leah?" Bella asked Seth.

"Inside looking like a bump on a log," Seth answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon! You're just in time!"

* * *

**Figured I should go ahead and post this chapter, since I had nothing else to do with my life xP I was watching Eclipse while typing this, and the wolf scene just decided to pop in there, haha ^w^**

**P.S. Cho's hairstyle is based off of Katie Leung's (the actress who plays her, for those who don't know) at the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 premiere. Girl's gotta keep her hair shorter to be in the pack xP**


	3. What They Saw

**The moon is full, and I am writing! :)**

**Well...the moon is always full to me, whether it's shining or not. So yeah!**

* * *

Bella followed the pack inside Emily's house. They all sat at the kitchen table, crowding around and playfully slapping each other around just to get some food; Bella hung back, amused as she watched them interact with each other. Sam, after nodding at Bella in greeting, got his plate from Emily so he wouldn't have to be involved in the hassle at the table.

Emily walked up to Bella with a smile, hugging the younger girl with one arm. "I was wondering when I'd see your face again."

"It's good to see you too, Emily," said Bella, and Emily gave her a plate of food.

"Figured you could use this instead of going through all of that." Emily pointed her head in the pack's direction with soft laughter.

"Yeah, thanks."

She spotted Leah sitting by herself in the den, barely eating and looking out the window. Bella bit her lip. _Should I sit with her_?

Cho stole a fresh roll, much to Paul's protest, and met Bella in the middle of the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked, but then followed Bella's gaze. "C'mon," she said, and the two walked towards the lonely and grumpy girl.

Leah looked up, making a face at Bella, but the brunette sat down anyway-Bella wasn't stupid; she kept her distance from the female werewolf.

Cho just sat down on the other side of Leah casually. "It's amazing how we burn calories so fast," she threw a roll up in the air, catching it with her mouth, "Otherwise, I'd be swelling like a pig!"

Leah snorted. "Oh yeah. It's the life."

"Thug life."

Leah, who had been sipping out her cup, did a spit take and started laughing. Bella was startled, but she found herself joining in with Cho in a chorus of giggles.

"My God..." Paul stared in their direction.

"Is Leah...laughing?" Quil exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is something wrong with her?" Jared asked.

"Hey, my sister has a heart!" Seth defended. "...Sometimes."

Jacob laughed with his pack mates, watching Bella interact with the female wolf girls. It relieved him to see her getting along with them and everything, Leah on a more testier level, instead of the...paler company she used to keep.

"I hate being in here," Leah grumbled.

"Why?" Bella asked; an attempt at being sympathetic. Maybe if she could be nice to the girl, then they could have a shot at being allies, or better yet, friends. Bella was planning on being around the pack for, hopefully, a long time, and she didn't want to be on edge with anyone.

Leah rolled her eyes. "What, your boyfriend didn't tell you?"

She got up, knocking her plate over at the abruptness, and stormed out of the house.

"Ahh there's the Leah we know and hate," Paul said, earning several slaps upside the head as Bella stumbled after her.

Jacob looked at Cho.

"On it," Cho said, already moving out while removing her boots-which happened to be her favorite, so no shredding those-and opening the door.

"He did in fact," Bella called after Leah before she could phase, and Leah paused. "I may not understand completely what you're going through, and I may not know you as much as I should, but I know what it's like. To be in pain. Because of that one person that you love so much..." Bella forced her breathing to remain even. "Knowing that they can hurt you...and emotionally damage you...that's hard. You and I come from different worlds. My boyfriend left for my safety. And yours left you for your cousin because of what he is; and you have to carry that burden. You have to go through that every day, his thoughts are constantly being thrown in your face. Leah...you're probably the strongest person I know. It's probably my fault that you-and the rest of them-are like this. If it wasn't for me, you and Sam would probably still be together. I'm sorry."

Leah slowly turned her head, meeting the brunette's gaze. The silence made Bella feel uneasy, that maybe she should've stayed inside, but what came out of Leah's mouth took her completely off guard. "You may suck and be stupid enough to fall for a bloodsucker, but in a way I'm kinda glad you did. I was born to be a werewolf, to run with the pack. Being the first female ever gives my reputation a kickass boost."

Bella sighed. "Oh. So...do you think that we can be friends?"

Leah arched an eyebrow. "Don't push it, Swan. You're lucky Jake's so madly in love with you." Bella's cheeks turned pink, and Leah's face softened, "And thanks."

Bella feebly nodded, and Leah phased before she hit the ground, trotting off in the trees. What was with everyone saying that Jacob was in love with her? She knew he had some sort of thing for her but...

Cho came up from behind her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm gonna go see if she's okay," she said to Bella.

"You're about to phase?" Bella stepped back.

"Mhmm." Cho nodded, already shaking as she welcomed the change. She jumped off the porch, diving headfirst for the ground. Her body exploded, clothes flying everywhere.

Bella, who had covered her eyes, lowered her arms and took in the wolf before her. This one, compared to all the males, was smaller and slimmer, about the same size as Leah. Her fur was pearly white, but had a black snout and mouth; black fur was sprinkled around the top of her face and ears, looking peppered as the color extended down her body. Her belly, however, was stark white, and her eyes were a gorgeous pale blue.

"Whoa..." Bella murmured, walking towards the drop-dead gorgeous creature. Cho lowered her head, and Bella extended a hand to rub her fur. "Is it bad that I'm jealous?"

Cho barked, making it sound like a deep snort. She jerked her head in the direction of the forest before trotting towards the trees.

"You want me to come?"

Cho looked back to nod her head. Bella stumbled after her, pushing herself to walk faster; one step for her was like four steps ahead for Cho. They walked together for some time, Bella looking around as they ventured deeper into the woods; the ground became steeper, trees varied from wide to skinny to fallen over like logs. They found Leah lounging in a tree, sitting up straight when she saw them. It was silent, so Bella figured that they were using their pack mind link to talk to each other.

Bella sat down on the ground, hugging her knees. Cho and Leah began goofing around, butting each other with their heads and even wrestling a little bit. Bella watched them in amusement; it was nice seeing this lighter side of Leah, even in her wolf form.

The sound of heavy paws rapidly hitting the ground caused Bella to whirl around in alarm; Cho and Leah didn't even look up.

A reddish brown wolf came into view, followed by a sleek grey wolf with black spots , and a chocolate brown wolf with fur lighter around the face.

Bella noticed the familiarity, already recognizing Jacob; and then it hit her. The grey one was Embry, and the brown one was Quil.

"Hey, guys," she said with a smile. Emerging from the left was another wolf, a sandy colored one and had oversized paws. Seth.

Jacob trotted over to where Bella sat, sinking down on all fours to sit next to her; Bella smiled wider, nestling into his warmth, and running her fingers through his fur; Jacob closed his eyes, low rumbling coming from his throat.

**Pack P.O.V.**

**"Oooh, freakay!" Quil guffawed.**

**"Shut it," Jacob snapped, nuzzling Bella's shoulder. **

**"Hey, I'm not the one moaning over here."**

**"I am not!"**

**"Yeah you are! What Bella's hearing is wolfie stuff. What _we're_ hearing is-"**

**"Oh _Bella_," Seth moaned in imitation of Jacob, lowering his voice, and Quil, Embry, and Cho started laughing. Leah rolled her eyes but fought back from saying a snide comment.**

**"I heard heard that, Leah," Jacob growled.**

**Leah shrugged.**

**Jacob sighed, closing his eyes once more. _Just ignore them, just ignore them, just ignore them..._**

**_"_You do realize that we can still-"**

**"Ateara, you are three seconds away from me coming over there."**

**"Oooh, fight!" Cho giggled.**

**"Don't instigate these idiots," said Leah. "Any other day, I'd love to see somebody get beat up around here."**

**"Careful what you wish for, Lee Lee," said Seth, and they all saw the redheaded leech in their heads coming from Seth's mind, causing growls to emit from the wolves around them.**

Bella looked up. What was going on? Was there trouble?

Jacob's wolf met her worried gaze, and he just shook his head. He turned his head so she could see him roll his eyes, and she giggled some before relaxing again.

She wondered what they were talking about, but since Quil was present, it could be anything. And with that thought, she concluded that she didn't want to know.

* * *

"Why the hell are we out here again?" Jessica whined, scrolling through her contact list.

"Because you need to spend some time outdoors," Angela answered, snapping another photo. "And we haven't spent time together in a while. Wouldn't it be better if Bella was here too?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jessica sighed, tossing her phone down on the cliff they were standing on; or rather, Jessica sitting and Angela standing. "But why La Push, out of all places?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't know..." She lowered her camera. "There's just something about this place that sticks to me, ya know? I love the scenery here." She brought her camera back up to her face. "So beautiful..."

She took some more photos of the sea, the grey skies casting an identical blanket across the waters. Across from them was another cliff, surrounded by trees. Bella had told her once that her Quileute friends would often cliff dive from that area. Angela would wonder every once in a while, but she'd never have the guts, like Bella did.

Angela heard faint thumping noises and wondered where it was coming from.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Hear what?"

"Shh..."

Jessica scoffed, getting to her feet. "You're hearing things, Ang. We've been out here for too long, now can we go-?"

_Thump...thump...patter, rumble..._

The trees bristled, twigs and fallen branches snapping under heavy paws. While Jessica, who had indeed heard the noise, looked around, Angela zoomed in the vision of her camera lenses.

"What do you see?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing yet...Mm...No, wait! I see fur! I see-" Angela's mouth dropped as she saw Bella emerge from the trees, followed by a huge reddish brown wolf, a grey one with dark spots, and a brown one that reminded Angela of chocolate. "Oh...my...God!"

"What?" Jessica demanded, and Angela handed her the camera to look. "Holy shit, those dogs are HUGE!"

"I don't think they're dogs, Jess," Angela said, taking her camera back to observe closely. "Not like what they say in the papers...They're more like...giant wolves..." Her tone turned thoughtful as her finger raised over the button to take a picture.

_Snap!_

One of the wolves, the grey one, looked up and its eyes flickered in their direction. Angela gasped as the others, including Bella, looked over at her and Jessica. "Oh no! They saw me! They saw us!"

The russet wolf trotted beside Bella, scooping her up with its head so she was hoisted on its back and ran for the trees. The chocolate wolf looked from Angela to Jessica, who's eyes were as wide as saucers, its gaze lingering on the chatterbox before disappearing too. An abrupt scream rose in Jessica's throat as she ran down the slope of the cliff.

"Jessica, wait!" Angela called after her, but before she followed her hyperventilating friend, she cast another glance across the way. The grey wolf's eyes met hers, rooted to the spot as it retreated slowly-as if not to frighten her-before breaking the eye contact and running into the mouth of the forest.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...what just happened? And what does this mean for Bella's friendship with Angela and Jessica? Be a doll and leave a review!**


End file.
